epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/CyGIR Rap Battles 15: Barry B. Benson vs Susan B. Anthony
Hello, everyone. And welcome to CyGIR Rap Battles! It's time for your monthly dose! This is just a fun little battle to keep y'all ticking over while I'm working on my tourney verses. Yes, we are still working on it. The finale is still happening. But in the meantime, a bee takes on an old lady in a battle of sociopolitical activists with B. as an initial. Enjoy! Beat: Southpaw 'The Battle' ''' Barry B. Benson' ''(starts at 0:21) According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be this fly, But I’m still moving fast enough to effect the change I wished to see in my own lifetime Emmeline Pankhurst got her country’s women the vote by smashing her obstacles, Beating you by two years, so I don’t care what humans think is impossible! You're driving me to hit the fermented nectar, and that's funny ‘cuz This wench's Temperence efforts just caused me to get buzzed! You didn’t actually change much in your lifetime; an ineffectual feminist If anybody else was in your position, we might already have a Woman President! 'Susan B. Anthony' (starts at 0:41) Hot off the Presses; the Revolutions debut film review coming through! Middle of the road; came for an animated Room, left a cartoon Troll 2 I’ve suffered many a hardship: but true Suffrage is an hour and a half Of Jerry Seinfeld’s first draft laugh’s for a half-assed comedy act! My bold impact towers so far above you; you’re reconsidering that suicide pact! Looking Black and Blue there, Mr. Benson. What’s wrong? I thought you liked Jazz! Serves you right! You deserve nothing more for knocking female characters back a century! Huey Lewis and Vanessa Bloom inspired me; it is Hip to Fuck Bees! 'Barry B. Benson' (starts at 1:02) Beejesus! Your claims are off base; females are high in hive society! The Feminists of meme’s make sense now; you’re a Hugh Mungus Drama Queen! Now I’m Thinking Bee, so you better Hold onto your Honey’s Candy ass She’s a speaker for Women’s freedom: yet her name’s attached to pro-life ads? It’s The United States vs Susan Part Two; and even Oprah’s calling you out! What’s your National Women’s Society against Bee Shrek Test in the House? I’ve got her Quaking in her booties! Either I’ve totally owned ya; Or a health Failure was Possible; and yet again you’ve got Pneumonia. 'Susan B. Anthony' (starts at 1:23) You’re all buzz and no sting, but what could I expect from a Dreamworks groupie? You got you ass kicked by Kung Fu Panda! You’re the studio’s literal B-movie! And just how can Atticus Inch here accuse me of being a slacktivist? You’re so banal, it’s like watching the birbs and the bees with birdsrightsactivist! I think you’ve got wanting basic equality confused with being a feminazi, By treating me like a Wicker Man matriarchal banshee! You think you’re the bees knees, but you’re nothing but a stale meme Dank tumblr posts are the only threads you have left of the mainsteam WHO WON? Barry B. Benson Susan B. Anthony Category:Blog posts